The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Golden Yomarilynxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary induced mutation that originated by exposing unrooted cuttings of the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Mariyoxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,910, to X-ray radiation in March, 1997, in Fort Myers, Fla. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of flowering plants of the irradiated selection in October, 1997 in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive ray floret color and good garden performance.
Asexual reporduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. since January, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Golden Yomarilyn has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Golden Yomarilynxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Golden Yomarilynxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and compact plant habit.
2. Freely branching, dense, full plants.
3. Uniform and freely flowering.
4. Decorative-type inflorescences.
5. Golden yellow-colored ray florets.
Compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Mariyoxe2x80x99, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ in ray floret color.